


Coolest Vegan Zombie Ever.

by Zaid (MC0)



Category: Zombie Farm
Genre: Gay, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC0/pseuds/Zaid
Summary: Basically a zombie with cool shades picks up a human he finds cute.
Relationships: Zombie/human - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Coolest Vegan Zombie Ever.

MCz was having a normal Monday in the woods, sipping lukewarm water and reading a book. He pushed back his curly black hair every now and then; only for the strand to return to it's original position. His dull, grey eyes traced the words on the paper in a perfect line. All was quiet in the hour for four hours - MCz's favorite number despite being unlucky - which made the short ravenette feel content.

Thirteen minutes later, he was running out onto the highways with a colossal horde of zombies running after him. His pistol had run out of bullets a long time ago and one of the zombies literally bit off the frying pan he used to try to defend himself. He carried a backpack full of books he had yet to read. He refused to give them up just because zombies were after him. MCz would much rather cease to exist than loose the precious gift of reading.

Spotting a car up ahead, MCz shuffled his stout little legs faster towards it. He was about to get in when the window rolled down; revealing the zombified uber driver and his cool looking shades. MCz froze, his eyes wide as the zombie revved the engine.

"Get in."

MCz looked back towards the impending horde before snapping into action and opening the car door. Sitting in the passenger seat, the zombie driver took off with a speed that would almost be considered illegal if the undead didn't exist. MCz took off his backpack, put it on the floor, and put his seatbelt on. MCz did a quick inspection on the interior. Only two car doors. The car was a standard; which meant the zombie used all of his limbs to run the vehicle. There were three grocery bags; large and full of whatever the heck the zombie bought. All of them were clipped in with the seatbelt - probably so they didn't fly everywhere while the driver flew through the streets. The car certainly looked like it was in good condition. MCz wasn't a complete expert on automobiles though. He only knew the basics.

Turning to the zombie, he asked; "Mind if I read?" He had no intention on asking why the zombie was driving, or helping MCz out, or if he had a name. MCz just really wanted to continue the book he was reading; a rare find on all sorts of mathematics that would boggle the minds of anyone who stumbled upon this glorious knowledge.

The zombie took a quick glance at MCz and quirked a brow. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm helping you, why I'm speaking, driving, or if I'm going to have you for dinner tonight?"

"I give you my full consent to feed off of me as long as you warn me beforehand so I can put my books far away from any potential damage risks and so I can clean up the blood."

At his response, the zombie burst out laughing and hitting the dashboard several times. Despite his laugh attack, the zombie managed to drive without crashing. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm actually vegan. All of those grocery bags in the back are the last of the produce I was able to nab from the farm I raided. There's probably going to be no more than half a billion humans left after all of this, and technology stopped working a while ago."

MCz scrunched up his nose. "What do you mean?"

The zombie smiled. "The pandemic that ended ten years ago was the cause of the apocalypse. The cure doctors in Japan found actually developed the start of a new disease that they tried to ignore. Three months ago it ended up getting out of their control, and thus zombies were created. Since I had the virus and was treated with the cure; I ended up being part of the group of zombies that came out of nowhere. Unlike the others though, I chose to resist the human delicacy and eat vegetables instead. My sense have sharpened while all of the zombies around me seem like they're dying with every human bite. Which led me to the hypothesis of that in no time at all, every zombie will die off from eating humans and humans will eventually be able to live normal lives again. Nature's way of getting back at us for littering their environment. I intend to live longer than those other zombies and eat vegetables for the rest of my zombie life."

"Why did technology stop working?" MCz asked.

"A solar flare hit our Earth's atmosphere. I'm still wondering why the atmosphere itself isn't ruined....but all things electrical have stopped working. The only reason why this car runs is because it's an older model that doesn't rely on electricity. And I have a lot of fuel in the trunk, in case the zombies want to take bites out of your human flesh."

".. I see. Why rescue me out of everyone though?"

The zombie's lips curled into a smirk, and he looked over MCz playfully. "Why, who wouldn't want to help out a cutie like you and get a lover at the same time~? Two birds with one stone, y'know."

And then the zombie did something that shocked MCz. He kissed MCz's cheek. MCz froze like a deer trapped in headlights as he stared at the chuckling zombie that returned to driving the car.

"My name's Undie. FYI, we'll be at our destination in a few hours. I'll leave you alone to read in peace."

"!! R - right...."

With shaky hands, MCz grabbed the book he was reading earlier and buried his blushing face in the pages. However, he found himself unable to focus on the words during the remainder of the car ride; his mind returning to the spot on his cheek that the zombie kissed tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my oneshot for the 'Buckle Up' challenge on Wattpad. I decided to post it here on Wattpad since the competition date has closed.


End file.
